You saved me
by DaemonLilith
Summary: L'une l'aime depuis toujours, l'autre l'ignore. L'une l'aime à en mourir. L'autre ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Fan fiction Swanqueen un peu dure au début, mais qui laisse vite transparaître la tendresse entre la jolie blonde et la grande brune. Attention, je ne juge pas mes propos choquants, mais je précise que cette histoire décrit un suicide. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**YOU SAVED ME…**

 **I. Appel d'urgence**

 **PDV Externe.**

 _ **Allô ?**_

 _ **Bonjour, ici la police nationale, suis-je bien chez Regina Mills ?**_

 _ **C'est ça, oui.**_

 _ **Bien, nous avons... un problème. Je pense qu'il est difficile d'en parler au téléphone mais... pourriez-vous rapidement vous rendre au service de réanimation de l'Enchanted forest hospital s'il vous plaît ?**_

 _ **Que s'est-il passé ?**_

 _ **Nous vous attendons là-bas, à bientôt.**_

Fin de la conversation. Regina Mills se tenait debout à trois heures du matin, les bras ballants, le bruit strident du téléphone émanant de l'appareil qu'elle tenait à la main. Comment un officier pouvait être aussi peu explicite, aussi inquiétant, et vous raccrocher au nez de la sorte ? Mais elle était profondément étonnée, et curieuse à la fois. Curieuse parce qu'elle était seule chez elle, la plupart de sa famille était décédée à un âge décent, et le reste vivait dans de lointaines contrées. Elle a donc opté pour un jean noir, avec un pull couleur brun foncé en harmonie avec ses yeux, pour ne pas se laisser mordre par le froid perçant de décembre. Elle s'est empressée de monter en voiture pour parcourir les kilomètres qui séparait l'hôpital de Storybrooke.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, son automobile était garée en travers, et elle ignorait ce qui la mettait dans une telle urgence, mais elle gravit les escaliers pour rejoindre le service que lui avait indiqué le policier en courant le plus vite possible. Elle reprit son souffle pour se calmer et poussa la porte qui la menait au service. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était au bon endroit, des dizaines d'enquêteurs étaient occupés à interrogés les personnes du service d'aide médicale urgente qui étaient présents pendant le drame. Personne ne semblait s'intéresser à la brune aux joues rouges de froid, avant qu'un jeune homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années ne s'avance vers elle, et ne lui tende une grande main assurée.

 _ **Vous devez être Madame Mills.**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Enchanté, je suis le détective Rogers.**_

En guise d'assurance, le policier lui sortit son badge, au plus grand étonnement de Regina. On l'avait réveillée, puis mise en panique, puis fait prendre l'autoroute à trois heures et demi du matin et elle se fichait bien du métier de cet homme, elle voulait savoir ce qui l'amenait ici. Mais elle fit preuve de calme et attendit qu'on lui expose la situation.

 _ **Bien... pour que vous compreniez, je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé rapidement. À 23 heures trente, le Samu a reçu un appel d'un conducteur de train sur la ligne entre Storybrooke et ici même, proche de l'hôpital et de la rivière. Il était en panique, son souffle manquait et était complètement**_ _ **déboussolé.**_ _ **Ils ont mis plus de trente minutes à comprendre la raison de sa détresse. Il a réussi à articuler qu'il avait renversé quelque chose, mais il n'osait pas sortir voir ce qu'il en était. Le service nous ayant prévenu, nous sommes arrivés en même temps qu'eux. Il est vrai que cet partie de la ligne n'est pas sécuritaire car c'est une sortie d'un grand virage, complètement bordé d'arbres immenses. Il faisait nuit noir, il neigeait, et seuls les phares de la locomotive nous éclairaient. Mais rien n'était sur la chaussée. Et c'est en descendant dans un talus en contrebas que j'ai vu une masse**_ _ **difforme**_ _ **, dans la pénombre. C'est en glissant du talus abrupte que j'ai eu cette vision d'horreur. Une jeune fille était étendue à terre vêtue seulement d'un short, ainsi que d'une nuisette bleue marine. À première vue, je croyais que le choc avait été tellement violent que sa peau avait éclatée. Mais c'est avec encore plus d'effroi que je me suis rendu compte que ses bras pâles et ses jambes frêles étaient entièrement sacrifiés. De profondes mutilations recouvraient ses**_ _ **membres**_ _ **gelés. Mais par dessus toutes ces marques étaient visibles des ecchymoses extraordinaires. Sa jambe gauche était partiellement hachée, et son visage tuméfié, bleu, gonflé. Ses lèvres craquelées avaient été bleuies pas le froid, et des larmes de sang gelaient depuis ses yeux clos. Sa bouche était remplie d'un sang presque noir. La première chose que j'ai faite a été de m'approcher pour voir si elle respirait, ce qui fut négatif. En revanche, son**_ _ **cœur**_ _ **battait. C'était tellement faible et imperceptible mais il battait. Personne n'osait la toucher, dans la peur réelle de la brisée en mille morceaux. Vu son état précaire, nous l'avons mis comme nous pouvions sur une civière et l'avons emmené en urgence à l'hôpital. Le train a été évacué et la zone sécurisée ; le conducteur, encore en état de choc a été interrogé. Il a dit qu'étant chauffeur de nuit, il était prudent et réveillé. Il connaissait ce virage, cette ligne, mais la zone étant surveillée et sécurisée par de**_ _ **nombreux**_ _ **grillages, il n'a jamais vu âme qui vive ici. Pourtant, tout s'est déroulé en une fraction de seconde, il a tourné et a continué jusqu'à ce que ses**_ _ **phares**_ _ **éclairent une fille en faible tenue, complètement ensanglantée et même s'il n'a eu qu'une seconde pour les voir, il a affirmé que ses yeux étaient vide, tellement vide, comme si toute vie avait déjà quitté la fille.**_

Regina n'avait presque pas respiré durant tout le récit. Elle était abasourdie, complètement choquée alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas cette personne. Mais justement, que faisait elle là alors ? Voyant son effarement, l'inspecteur a repris.

 _ **Et si l'on vous a appelé, c'est parce que... sur son avant bras gauche, d'énormes entailles fraîchement refermées avec des agrafes sales formaient les lettres Regina Mills. Et je sais qu'il en existe sûrement plusieurs, mais tout nous laisse à penser que c'est vous. Deux heures avant l'accident, un appel a été fait depuis l'autoroute qui longe Storybrooke pour informer qu'un jeune femme en sang marchait doucement en sens inverse sur l'autoroute. De pleine nuit, sans éclairages, c'est impressionnant qu'elle ait survécu. Mais comme ce n'est qu'entre Storybrooke et la voir ferrée que nous avons reçu des dizaines d'appels, nous avons conclu qu'elle devait venir de Storybrooke. Et vu ce que l'on peut voir de son corps, je dirais qu'elle est en fin de lycée, ou en faculté. Nous avons donc fouillé les noms de tous les membres étudiants, socio-éducatifs et enseignants, et seule vous portez ce nom.**_

 _ **Wow. Hum... pourrais-je... la voir ?**_

 _ **Oui, en effet, c'est pour cela que nous vous avons fait venir. Cette jeune fille ne portais que des habits, elle n'avais ni bijoux, ni symbole religieux, et aucun papier... évidemment. Cependant, je dois vous avertir, elle est relié à de nombreuses appareils bruyants qui nous indiquent ses constantes. Son corps est en intégralité recouvert de bandages à cause de ses scarifications et elle est couverte d'un drap, donc vous serez épargnée. En revanche, elle s'est fait opérée d'une fracture ouverte du coude, de l'épaule et de l'humérus droit, c'est donc une zone sensible dont il ne faut pas toucher les broches. Elle a subi une longue intervention due à une perforation de la rate, et ses poumons et organes vitaux ont été gravement touchés par le choc du train sous lequel il semblerait qu'elle se soit jetée volontairement.**_

 _ **Vous... vous voulez dire qu'elle aurait tenté de se suicider ?**_

 _ **En effet, une zone sécurisée comme celle-ci n'a pu être franchi que consciemment, et elle a du récupéré certaines de ses plaies dans les barbelés. De plus, il est inutile de préciser que ses anciennes cicatrices, ainsi que les nouvelles, laissent deviner tout ce qu'il en était dans sa tête. En parlant de cela, ses nombreuses côtes cassées devraient être laissées au repos, mais en raison du nombre phénoménal de vertèbres vertébrales et cervicales qui se sont fracturées, nous lui avons prescrit un corset, ainsi qu'un lourd collier cervical pour minimiser la rechute. Le plus impressionnant reste cependant son visage, qui est effrayant à voir, une**_ _ **pommette**_ _ **était brisée mais elle se remettra vite de la chirurgie faciale. En revanche, son cerveau était lourdement endommagé. En raison du traumatisme crânien, une hémorragie intracérébrale est survenue, c'est à dire qu'il y a eu un saignement spontané du tissu cérébral. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'accident vasculaire cérébral hémorragique. Elle a donc été opérée pour cela aussi, selon ce que m'ont dit ses chirurgiens. Ils espèrent qu'elle ne gardera pas de séquelles, bien que pour l'instant, le plus important soit qu'elle passe la nuit. Vous êtes prête à me dire si vous la connaissez ?**_

 _ **Oui oui, c'est bon ?**_

En réalité, Regina avait l'impression de trop en savoir, d'être liée à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait peut-être pas, ce qui lui laissait une désagréable sensation. Et pourtant, en entrant dans la salle, la première chose qu'elle a remarqué n'était ni les machines, ni les contusions. Non, ce qui l'a touché, c'était la seule chose encore intacte dans ce corps : les cheveux. Regina était sure d'avoir déjà vu, admiré cette chevelure blond or, ses longues boucles qui reposaient, apaisées, sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle eût alors le souffle coupé.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Tu m'as sauvée**

 **PDV Emma.**

J'ai terriblement mal à la tête. Je souffre. Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait dire aux voix de se taire. Est ce qu'il pourrait leur dire d'arrêter de me frapper. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît. J'ai... mal. Je ne peux ni bouger, ni sentir quoi que ce soit dans mon corps, tout en ayant mal partout. Tout me brûle. C'est ça, je dois être en train de fondre. Dîtes leur d'arrêter. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, ni la bouche pour parler. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Où suis-je ? Est ce que je suis morte ? Dites moi, c'est ça la mort ? Juste noir, on ne bouge pas, on ne respire pas, on ne voit rien ni ne ressent rien ? C'est décevant... Non, je ne suis pas morte, mais suis-je en vie pour autant ? Je vais essayer de me retrouver de nouveau où j'étais il y a deux minutes, même le néant m'a épuisé...

Ahhhhhhhhh. Encore du bruit, des voix, des murmures, des hurlements, des cris, des ombres, des rires, des clapotis, des battements, du tambour... je deviens folle. Je dois sortir de là. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? D'accord, il faut se calmer, le seul moyen de sortir de l'inconscient est d'ouvrir les yeux. Allez, utilise tes muscles, ouvre les ! Emma, ouvre tes yeux. Emma... oui, oui, c'est mon nom. Ouvre tes yeux Emma ! Maintenant !

J'ai réussi à entrouvrir mes paupières. C'est blanc. Tout est blanc autour de moi, tout est tellement éblouissant, comme si un millier de personnes m'envoyaient des torches devant les yeux. Je ne dois pas renoncer, je dois garder les yeux ouverts. Il y a trop de lumière, diminuez cette lueur cinglante. Tout est flou, et confus. Ça y est, je devine autre chose que le blanc, des traits, un carrelage au... je crois que je regarde le plafond d'un bâtiment. Je voudrais voir ce qu'il y a autour, mais tout mon corps est endolori et bloqué, j'ignore par quoi. Peut-être pourrais-je tourner les yeux. Mais mes tempes me lancent tellement. Après un énième effort, j'ai réussi à tourner les yeux en direction d'un mur vert pastel. Et, en les baissant, je peux voir que je suis drapée de grandes couvertures blanches. Je suis dans une grande chambre, tout est blanc, ou très clair, tout est propre. Mais si je ne peux pas plus ouvrir les yeux, je n'en saurai pas plus. Seulement, mon corps hurle de douleurs. Les voix dans ma tête commence à se calmer, alors que des signaux sonores me vrillent les tympans. Il y a un son de frottement, puis un claquement... Peut-être est ce un talon qui touche le sol. Je tente de regarder au maximum vers le bruit. C'est là qu'une ombre s'est avancée vers moi. J'ai commencé à refermer les yeux mais je l'ai enfin vu. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Comment pourrait-elle être ici. Elle m'a regardé en souriant, laissant apparaître une lignée de dents blanches mises en valeur par son rouge à lèvre d'un noir si profond. Même ses dents sont trop blanches pour mes yeux affaiblis.

 _ **Emma, Emma, est ce que tu m'entends.**_

En guise de réponse, j'ai cligné fortement des yeux et ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de lui rendre son sourire. J'ai alors tenté de parler mais ma gorge était entièrement sèche et me brûlait. Seul un faible souffle est sorti de ma bouche. Les commissures de ses lèvres sont remontées, dévoilant de nouveausa dentition.

 _ **Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, Emma. Est ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?**_

En réalité, mon coeur était tellement en feu que je n'arrivais à rien d'autre qu'y penser. Aucun souvenir ne me revenait, bien que je regardais les parties visibles de mon corps pour essayer de comprendre. J'ai alors abaissé les yeux pour qu'elle continue, puisqu'un trou noir s'était formé dans mon esprit.

 _ **Tu... il semblerait que tu aies essayé d'attenter à tes jours. Nous t'avons retrouvé... à côté d'un train et... tu... tu as subi de nombreuses opérations.**_

D'accord. Le bon vieux rapport de médecin, formel, aucun attachement, aucun contact... C'était étrange. Non, cette femme n'est pas médecin. C'est... C'était mon enseignante en Sciences, alors que faisait-elle là ? Alors, tout m'est revenu. Je me suis rappelée pourquoi je voulais le faire, et surtout, je me souvenais de qui elle était pour moi. J'ai alors eu le besoin imminent de lui demander, en un effort surnaturel pour articuler trois mots :

 _ **Je suis morte ?**_

Ce murmure presque inaudible m'avait épuisé au possible, mais je devais savoir la réponse. Je devais l'être, sinon, jamais elle ne serait à mon chevet.

 _ **Non, bien sûr que non Emma.**_

Et d'un seul coup, comme si tout l'air que je retenais dans mes poumons depuis de nombreuses années était trop accumulé, j'ai lâché un soupir cour et sec, mais tous mes espoirs y sont passés. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, je suffoquais, et ma bouche était ouverte pour que de l'oxygène rentre mais rien ne venait. Je l'ai vu affolée à mes côtés, ensuite tout s'est brouillé, ma vue est devenue floue, mes paupières tremblaient, puis tous mon corps a été pris de violentes secousses. La dernière chose que j'ai perçue a été l'appel au secours de Regina, et les chirugiens qui arrivaient en courant...

Lorsque je me suis enfin réveillée, j'étais encore plus affaiblie qu'avant, j'étais démoralisée, abattue, car maintenant je me souvenais. Avec pénibilité, j'ai posé mon regard à ma gauche, m'attendant à être seule, mais dès que mes yeux ont tourné, la femme que j'admirais tant s'est empressée de se lever et de venir à moi. Quand elle a vu que j'étais bel et bien réveillée, elle aussi a relâché son souffle, et paraissait tant rassurée. J'étais trop embrouillée pour le voir mais elle était tellement magnifique lorsqu'elle était soulagée. Elle a alors encore prononcée mon nom. Je ne l'avais jamais apprécié, mais sortant de ses lèvres noire, il me semblait si... attirant. Avec une tendresse infinie, comme si elle eût peur que les bouts d'être qu'il me restait s'envolent en des millions de fragments, elle a posé sa main sur mes cheveux, et a suivi la courbe de ma joue, de ma mâchoire de son doigt fin jusqu'à mon cou. Je retenais mon souffle pour ne pas exploser tellement c'était délicat. Elle a plongé ses sublimes yeux noisettes dans les miens, et voyant mon inspiration infinie, elle a laissé sa main sur mon épaule et a dit tout en souriant :

 _ **Respire, Emma.**_

Et j'ai enfin expiré. De soulagement. De paix. Jamais je n'avais connu cela. J'ai repris mes esprits pour lui poser les questions qui m'empêchaient de penser correctement. C'était plutôt un étranglement qui s'est échappé, alors elle s'est assise dans le fauteuil destiné à la famille du patient et s'est approché de moi, mais sans être trop collée.

 _ **Je... suis.. où ?**_

 _ **Tu es à l'hôpital d'Enchanted forest. J'ai voulu te parler de l'accident tout à l'heure, mais disons simplement que tu as été admise en traumatologie, avant d'être opérée plusieurs fois du cerveau, de la rate, des poumons, de la jambe et du bras. Tu as été en réanimation un moment mais... tu ne t'es jamais réveillée. Alors une fois que les risques d'infections sont passés, ils t'ont mis en soins palliatifs durant ton coma.**_

 _ **Mon quoi ?**_

 _ **Ton coma, à cause de l'hémorragie d...**_

 _ **Combien ?**_

 _ **Quoi ?**_

 _ **Depuis... combien... de temps je...**_

 _ **Un mois.**_

 _ **Oh...**_

Je ne savais plus quoi pensé. Intérieurement, j'aurai voulu qu'il dure à jamais, que plus jamais le monde cruel ne me dévaste, que plus jamais la chance d'être heureuse un jour ne me fasse défaut. Mais encore plus profond, en moi, je ne voulais pas passer un jour de plus sans pouvoir m'imaginer avec Regina. Alors j'ai esquissé un sourire. Un silence de mort s'est installé, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle avait laissé sa main sur moi, et qu'elle ne l'enlève. J'étais un peu déçue, mais que pouvais-je espérer. Je me suis alors sentie honteuse, gênée et vide de nouveau, comment avais-je pu oser croire que... que tout changerait. Elle a du s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, bien qu'elle ignorait tout de mon dégoût pour ma propre personne, parce quelle a continué.

 _ **Écoute, quand tu étais en cours, j'ignorais que tu étais en foyer d'accueil, je l'ai decouvert en cherchant qui contacter. Seulement, d'après ton téléphone, que les policiers se sont permis de déverrouiller, tu n'as contacté personne de l'une de tes familles, et tu n'es pas particulièrement en contact avec ta compagne de chambre d'université... donc je n'ai appelé personne, les médecins n'ont plus... en fait... j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... mais j'ai pris la responsabilité de venir te voir tous les jours quand je travaille, et la journée entière les weekends et la nuit... je suis désolée.**_

 _ **Quoi ?**_

Elle m'a alors paru si désolée alors que c'est la meilleure chose qu'elle ait pu faire. Si je n'avais contacter personne, si j'avais perdu tout lien social, c'était pour mourir seule, sans que je ne manque à personne, et parce que mon désespoir était tellement profond de l'avoir perdu. Comme je ne sentais qu'une douleur sourde dans tout mon corps, j'ignorais quelles étaient exactement mes blessures, alors j'ai brusquement voulu la toucher en levant mon bras gauche, mais j'ai eu l'impression que pleins de couteaux s'enfonçaient dans celui-ci, ce qui m'a arraché un cri, mais j'ai continué à le tendre vers elle. Ma main s'est perdue dans sa chevelure d'un noir ébène, à laquelle je me suis accrochée. Je tremblais, de tout mon corps tant l'effort était intense mais il était hors de question que je la laisse comme cela. Je crois qu'elle essayait juste de décompresser, après un mois entier à attendre que je le réveille.

 _ **Arrêtez, regardez... regarde moi.**_

C'était la première fois que je tutoyais un professeur. Mais je devais être forte, je lui devais tout. Elle a du être aussi surprise que moi, parce qu'elle m'a fixé, en versant une larme, qui a roulé, roulé, jusqu'à ce que mon doigt ne l'arrête, à la commissure de sa bouche.

 _ **C'est... je voulais à tout prix oublier tout le monde, que le monde entier oublie chaque parcelle de mon être. Je devais disparaître. Mais je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux que ce que tu as fait pour moi, d'être là pour moi.**_

Ma pulsion m'avait poussée à dire ces mots, et j'ai baissé la tête, bien qu'elle soit bloquée par une minerve, pour cacher mes joues empourprées. J'ai enlevé ma main de sa tête. Mais à peine posée, elle la reprise et l'a caressé en suivant chaque phalange, chaque veine, tout en la regardant. J'ai réussi à oublier la douleur quelques instants, ma main dans la sienne, si douce, si chaude...

 _ **Emma, sincèrement, est ce que quelque chose aurait pu t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as fait ?**_

 _ **Qu... quoi ?**_

Je me suis sentie de nouveau faible, démasquée, comme si elle savait tout, et la douleur lancinante m'a frappée de nouveau, mais je restais de marbre, sans savoir quoi répondre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable, surtout pas... mais j'ai quand même répondu :

 _ **Oui...**_

 _ **Et ce quelque chose pourrait t'empêcher de recommencer ?**_

 _ **Aussi...**_

Aucune tristesse n'est passée dans son regard, non il pétillait et elle retrouvait... espoir.

 _ **Est ce que JE pourrai faire quelque chose qui t'empêcherait de recommencer ?**_

Elle s'était rapprochée, en disant ces dernières paroles en un murmure. Je ne pouvais pratiquement pas bouger, mais je pouvais sentir son souffle tout près de mon cou, de mon oreille. Un frisson m'a parcouru toute entière et je n'ai rien dit. Il faisait nuit noire, et aucune arrivée ne s'était faite. Tout était très silencieux, à moins que ce ne soit moi qui me soit perdue dans l'immensité brune de ses iris. Elle s'est alors assise en face de moi, ou plus tôt, juste à mes côtés sur le lit, mais dès qu'elle m'a regardé, son expression s'est assombrie, elle s'est refermée.

 _ **Je ne peux pas... Emma... J'ai trente ans et tu n'en as que dix huit. Tu ne peux pas vouloir les mêmes choses que moi et...**_

Mon cœur a raté un battement. Mais ma voix est sortie de ma bouche plus fort, moins chuchotante, presque assurée pour une fois.

 _ **Quoi ? Non ! Regina, s'il te plaît, écoute moi.**_

Et malgré mon mal, je me suis un peu redressée sur mon oreiller et ai tendu le bras pour caresser son visage angélique, sans une imperfection.

 _ **Regina... J'ai vécu l'enfer pendant notre année de cours ensemble, et l'année d'après, et encore cette année. La faculté est tellement... déprimante lorsqu'on y va... sans personne, sans amis... mais je ne voulais pas d'amis... je ne voulais qu'un seule et unique personne. Cette personne, je l'ai désiré pendant trois ans, chose que je n'ai jamais accomplie auparavant... Mais je me trompais quand je croyais être la seule à ressentir cela. Regina, tu m'as sauvé pendant trois infiniment longues.. et j'aimerai... que tu me sauves une dernière fois.**_

Je haletais, mes côtes brisées avaient rendu le discours extrêmement difficile mais elle en valait la peine. Elle s'est alors mise à pleurer, ou plutôt des larmes coulaient de ses yeux brillants. Mais j'ai continué.

 _ **Tu crois que si j'en avais la moindre chose à faire de ton âge, j'aurai attendu trois ans pour... J'ai fait ma première tentative de suicide à sept ans. Sept ans ! Mais là c'est différent, peu importe ton âge, je... je suis amoureuse de toi !**_

Et pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai parfaitement su ce que je devais, ce que je voulais faire. Comme je n'avais aucune emprise sur mon corps, mon bras, resté sur son visage, s'est mis à trembler et est retombé, en effleurant ses seins et en retombant sur son jean, au niveau de son intimité. Et je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Aussi, je suis devenue vraiment rouge et me suis excusée mais elle n'a pas enlevé ma main. Elle a commencé à se pencher en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'une bouffée de son parfum me chatouille les sens. C'était une odeur à en perdre la tête. Comme elle ne voulait pas écraser mon bras, elle l'a soulevé et l'a posé sur sa taille. Instinctivement, j'ai léché ma lèvre inférieure, avant que Regina ne me l'attrape entre ses deux lèvres pulpeuses. Ce baiser était doux, naturel, bien que nos langues se délièrent vite et se libérèrent dans la bouche de l'autre. Une vague de chaud m'a traversé le corps, en contraste avec le violent frisson que m'a provoqué sa bouche au contact de la mienne. À bout de souffle, nous avons mis fin à ce baiser avant que je ne parle.

 _ **Tu sais... vu comme mon corps est laid... ce n'est pas ton âge ou le lien le problème, c'est moi. Haha.**_

 _ **Mais de quoi parles-tu enfin ?**_

 _ **Tu ne les as pas vue... mais j'ai plusieurs centaines de coupures, de contusions... et je ne sens plus ma jambe gauche.**_

 _ **Emma... je voulais attendre pour te le dire... mais ils n'ont pas pu sauver ta jambe gauche. En revanche, tes bras sont là, tes cicatrices le resteront, mais... ça m'est égal, je ne veux plus que tu recommences mais ça m'est égal parce que je...**_

En fait, je me fichais moi aussi de ma jambe, je voulais savoir la fin de sa phrase, mais mieux que cela, elle s'est appuyée sur l'oreiller, et m'a prise autant qu'elle l'a pu, et aussi fort que possible dans ses bras chaleureux, tout en laissant glisser ses doigts dans mes boucles d'or. Je me suis relâchée dans tout mon être, sauf qu'une douleur m'a assaillie, ma poitrine était serrée et mon cerveau cognait contre mon crâne. J'ai relâché mon étreinte, avant de sombrer dans les tremblements, et de m'évanouir totalement.

Je suis réveillée par la voix des médecins qui parlent avec Regina. Il y a 12 heures, j'ai de nouveau été prise de fortes convulsions, qui les a amenées à m'opérer de nouveau. Personne ne sait que je suis là, consciente, que je les entends. Maintenant, les médecins sont partis et j'ai vu du coin de l'œil que Regina semblait dévastée. Alors je me suis fait force et d'un murmure le plus audible possible, j'ai prononcé son nom, tout en fermant les yeux. J'ai su qu'elle était à mon chevet quand une main dont seule la chaleur et les traits étaient reconnaissables s'est posée tout près de ma poitrine, et qu'elle a déposé un baiser sur mon front pâle, ses cheveux balayant mes épaules. Ensuite, elle n'a rien dit pendant quelques minutes, le temps que l'anesthésie passe complètement.

 _ **Encore des convulsions ?**_

 _ **Oui Emma, mais les neurochirurgiens ont bon espoir pour que l'opération est été un succès. Mais... Miss Swan, si tu veux vraiment que l'on soit ensemble, il va falloir arrêter de me faire des frayeurs pareilles.**_

Son sourire était si tendre, et moi je suffoquais de nouveau. Mais je me suis promis de ne plus plonger dans le coma tant qu'elle serait là. Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux, je ne respirais quasiment plus, mais je ne convulsais pas, alors elle m'a posé le masque à oxygène sur le visage, et j'ai repris mon souffle. Je l'avais voulu depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pouvais me résoudre à y croire maintenant que je l'avais.

 _ **Est ce que ça veut dire que... que tu veux bien... acceptes de...**_

 _ **D'être avec toi.**_

J'ai pratiquement éclaté en sanglots de joie, et oubliant toute douleur, j'ai retiré mon masque et ai attrapé celle que j'aimais pas la chemise, approchant son visage tout près du mien, nos souffles se mélangeant.

 _ **Je t'aime tant, Emma.**_

Ça a été le point de départ d'une étreinte fougueuse, pleine de chaleur, où nos souffles et nos cheveux s'entrelaçaient, et nos mains osèrent enfin dépassé les limites décentes dans un cadre d'hôpital. Ma main valide se glissa sous son chemisier, pour enfin caresser la peau donc j'avais rêvé. Ce baiser magique a ensuite duré plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse le cou, puis le front et qu'elle me dise :

 _ **Emma, tu auras de la rééducation, des séances avec des psychiatres... je le sais, et ce sera long... mais est ce que... tu accepterais de venir vivre avec moi en sortant de l'hôpital, et que je t'aide.**_

J'ai poussé un cri de joie et nous nous sommes de nouveau prise dans nos bras. J'allais enfin avoir ma fin heureuse. Ou plutôt, mon départ heureux. Une vie s'achevait, une nouvelle commençait. Je l'aimais de toute mon âme.

Elle m'avait sauvée.


End file.
